phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas Flynn (2nd Dimension)
Phineas Flynn is a boy in the Flynn-Fletcher family, and the 2nd Dimension counterpart of Phineas Flynn. Stuck in an area which is ruled by Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, he has grown up without summer vacation and has never heard of it. Character Biography Website Info Being a conformist, Phineas wouldn't dream of breaking the mold that Evil Doofenshmirtz has created for everyone in the 2nd Dimension. Sadly, years ago his pet platypus Perry went missing and he's never heard of summer vacation. He likes to stay out of trouble and play Doofopoly while wearing his Dooferalls with his brother Ferb. Early life Born during the 90s, Phineas' early years were presumably the same as those of his 1st Dimension counterpart: his mother Linda met and fell in love with Lawrence Fletcher, to whom she later married, and he and his sister, Candace, gained Lawrence's son Ferb as a stepbrother. At least five years prior to Across the 2nd Dimension, Phineas and Ferb bought Perry, who apparently was a secret agent (it is never brought up). Somehow, Perry was defeated and captured by Dr. Doofenshmirtz without Phineas' knowledge and turned into the Platyborg, which commanded an army of Norm bots to invade The Tri-State Area and conquer it. Now forced to live under Doofenshmirtz's tyrannical reign, Phineas spent the recent years wearing Dooferals and playing Doofopoly with Ferb. At some point, Candace founded The Resistance, an organization bent on ending Doofenshmirtz's rule once and for all, but forbade Phineas or Ferb from joining it out of concern for their safety. Present life ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") After the events of the game based on the movie he and Ferb build a rollarcoaster (As a tie-in to the show's 1st episode) Personality Phineas is presumed to be an optimist, like his 1st Dimension counterpart, though this side of him isn't shown in the film. Speaking of which, he is depicted in the movie as having a need to join The Resistance's movement of overthrowing Doofenshmirtz, only for him and Ferb to be rebuffed by Candace. He also displays a caring attitude, which is usually aimed towards the 1st Dimension characters in the film, as he showed reluctance at allowing Candace to separate their mine cart from theirs, which would result in their capture at the hands of the Norm bots.﻿ Physical Appearance Phineas is physically identical to his 1st Dimension counterpart, except that he is paler, has his hair cut military-style, and wears a white shirt and Dooferalls. As a Resistance member, he wears a dark-brown or light-black shirt with a large black collar, black shorts, black boots, dark-gray gloves, a silver shoulder-pad with a strap, and a headband that holds what appears to be a laser weapon and/or communications device. Relationships Family Ferb Fletcher He sees Ferb not only as a stepbrother, but a best friend, identically to how the 1st Dimension Phineas views his own Ferb. They would presumably spend all day playing Doofopoly. Candace Flynn He loves Candace very much and appreciates her care and concern towards him and Ferb. However, he is willing to disobey Candace's orders to not join the fight against Doofenshmirtz and would protest this matter to his sister. Linda and Lawrence Fletcher He hasn't been seen interacting with his mother or stepfather. Perry the Platypus Perry was once Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus, until he was defeated and captured by Doofenshmirtz and turned into the Platyborg. Phineas expressed extreme concern for Perry and misses him a lot, even hugging the 1st Dimension Perry for a time as he resembled his Perry. When Perry's evil was "fried" out of him in the 1st Dimension, he greeted his owners and Phineas was overjoyed at his pet platypus' return. He considers Perry's new partially robotic body "ultra-cool". 1st Dimension Characters As stated above, he was genuinely concerned when Candace was forced to separate Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Candace's mine cart from theirs, which would lead to their capture at the hands of the Norm bots. Appearances *"Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" Category:2nd Dimension Characters Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:The Resistance Category:Look Alikes